


i don't think i'm coming home

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sweet Kisses, demon!ciel, just a fluff ish drabble, kinda based off alone together by fob, not really but kinda, play off of the ending of s2, sebastian isnt a sulking little brat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was curious to see what you would do once it was all over, when the contract between Alois and Hannah was fulfilled. I have to admit; you surprised me- well done. I never thought you'd try to kill me.” The small demon's lips were upturned in an evil smirk, watching Sebastian's every move.</p>
<p>The butler glanced away, before looking back at Ciel, “I would hope you realize your revenge, in return I would have your soul. That's why I served you as a butler; that's why I remained by your side all this time.”</p>
<p>They both knew what Sebastian was leaving out of his response; the part about him falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't think i'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> home is where the heart is.

“Young master, where will you be going?” Mey-Rin's high-pitched voice took on a tone of concern. Her eyebrows where pitched upwards, as well as the other two servants standing on either side of her.

Ciel shook his head, “I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home.”

The statement shocked the trio, and even Sebastian raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Finny teared up, moving towards Ciel to hug him, before he remembered that Ciel does not like physical contact. Instead, he moved and expressed his teary embrace on Bard.

Ciel watched with little interest. Deciding that he had enough of the waterworks, he moved to the carriage, Sebastian opening the door.

Driving away, Ciel looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

“I was curious to see what you would do once it was all over, when the contract between Alois and Hannah was fulfilled. I have to admit; you surprised me- well done. I never thought you'd try to _kill_ me.” The small demon's lips were upturned in an evil smirk, watching Sebastian's every move.

The butler glanced away, before looking back at Ciel, “I would hope you realize your revenge, in return I would have your soul. That's why I served you as a butler; that's why I remained by your side all this time.”

They both knew what Sebastian was leaving out of his response; the part about him falling in love.

Ciel knew, but did not address it.

“That's right, but I am very much still alive.”

“Indeed, you are alive. Though, not as a human, but as a demon.”

Sebastian continued reflecting upon how Ciel became a demon, but the little lord zoned out. Instead, he focused upon the way Sebastian's eyes crinkled every now and then, the way his lips moved.

“-that's why I did what i-”

“Sebastian. How long are we going to keep up this facade?”

At the interruption, Sebastian smiled. Picking up an arm from resting at his side, he leaned back, draping it around the top of the seat. “My, my, little Ciel. So impatient. Though, I suppose you always have been, haven't you?”

Ciel grinned, standing up and moving to Sebastian's side. He snuggled in, draping his legs over Sebastian's. They remained silent, watching mountains and rivers pass.

“I feel as blessed as a demon could be. Now, I have my soulmate, until eternity.” Ciel smiled at his lover's words. Silence again, until, “I do hope your lying abilities get better, though. We both know you never left home.”

The realization of what home really is hit him like a ton of bricks. That manor wasn't home; Sebastian is. Ciel smiled at his demon, his heart beating faster, and the little earl bit his lip.

 

Ciel pulled away, staring at Sebastian. The little lord smiled, before relaxing once more. “I suppose you are right.” He watched as Sebastian smirked, looking at him.

The older demon leaned down, connecting their lips. It was gentle and happy, and made Ciel smile. The arm previously wrapped around his shoulders moved lower, coiling around his waist and pulling him closer to Sebastian. Ciel put a hand on Sebastian's chest, gripping the soft fabric found there. The kiss slowly became heated, open-mouthed and sloppy. Sebastian tugged at Ciel's overcoat, urging him to take it off. The little demon allowed it, removing his hands from Sebastian's chest to help shrug off the coat.

Ciel pulled away, but left their foreheads pressed together.

Sebastian moved his head from Ciel's and instead nuzzled in his neck. He sprinkled gentle kisses against the soft skin, but allowed his teeth to scrape against the young demon's throat

“You are home, and I'm never going to leave.”

At the softly whispered words, the older demon looked up in surprise. He smiled, not one of hellfire, not one of mockery; a true joyous smile.

Their lips connected once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am still working on chap 2 of adwrcu so yes that pLus im working on a makoharu fic and a reigisa one too so yep that's happening


End file.
